


Good Morning

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't you just love those two nerds ahhhhh<br/>Please do leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! <br/>Come be my friend and give me inspiration at intoxicatedcinnamon.tumblr.com!<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love those two nerds ahhhhh  
> Please do leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this!   
> Come be my friend and give me inspiration at intoxicatedcinnamon.tumblr.com!  
> 

My fingers glide along his pale arm as he sleeps, the gentle veins on his wrist and the bump of his elbow. His lips are parted, silent breaths in and out, in and out. I marvel at his unobtrusiveness even in dream-state and how my early-morning world revolves around his nose.

The sunlight is freckled and pirouetting through our curtains which exhale whenever the breeze flows. Traffic mumbles mid-volume and I pray for no sirens, no motorcycles that will chase the sleep from his eyes. His whimsical eyelashes rest peacefully just above his cheekbones. I move in to trace the shifting shadows they cast.

He shifts. I bend my legs nearer to his and bring him close, feeling his shoulder blades move under the old t shirt that used to be mine. Kissing his eyelids, I feel the gaps between my fingers shrink as he slowly inches his into them. He smiles into my neck, chapped lips brushing over my Adam’s apple and stretches to press the thumb of his other hand into the hollow under my right earlobe.

I imagine how his eyes must have fluttered open against my warmth and melted from green to blue and the angle of his waist as he turned. His body makes me want the world to stop: his cool, pale sub-oblivion gifts me the seeping morning, the sound of his name clears my head.

My palms are sweaty. I try to pull away but he clings to my fingers, stroking the inside of my wrist. “Hey,” he half whispers in a voice padded with sleep on my shoulder and pushes himself up so his legs rest on mine. “S'okay.”

I lean forward before I even recognise myself, pressing my mouth to his chin and then his neck while my hand wanders to his hip and thighs, pushing him under me. He groans softly, still not quite awake and lets me between them.

Resting my palms on the bed, I prop myself up and see his eyes, a heady, clear swim of green and blue under his black hair splashed out on the pillows. He blinks, the edges of his mouth twitching with quiet amusement. “Hello.”

His beauty makes my mind pound and stomach throb. “Good morning you turnip,” I laugh. Seeing his eyes lazily close once again, I run my fingers through his bed hair and kiss his forehead to smell the shampoo. 

We’ve got all day


End file.
